


Hershey's Kisses

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Blessthefall
Genre: Belliott, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3341102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Valentine's Day Belliott fic <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hershey's Kisses

"Move out of the way! Candy coming through!" Beau exclaimed as the door to the bus flew open, to reveal him holding several Target bags full of (what Elliott could only assume) was Valentine's Day candy. Elliott paid no attention to it, he merely glanced over and then looked right back at the comic book he had been reading.

"Fuck yes!" Eric said, nearly tripping over himself on the way towards Beau. "Did you get Twix? Please tell me you got Twix. I will cry if you didn't."

"Oh yes, I got everything. Even Twix. I made sure to get Elliott's favorite, though, Hershey's Kisses."

"I never said that was my favorite," Elliott mumbled, not even looking over at him. Beau walked over towards the couch where Elliott was laying and dropped a bag full onto his stomach, which startled him and caused him to glare up at him.

"Come on Elliott... Will you be my Valentine?" Beau said with a smirk.

"I don't want this!" he said, throwing the bag back at Beau. "I don't want any candy, okay? Just leave me alone."

"Forever alone..." Jared mumbled under his breath, causing everyone to nervously laugh because they had all been thinking it they just didn't want to say it because Elliott was clearly in a very bitchy mood.

"Shut up!" Elliott exclaimed, throwing his book onto the floor and stomping out of the bus, slamming the door behind him and causing the rest of his band to look at each other with wide eyes.

"What in the hell is wrong with him?" Eric asked through a mouthful of chocolate. Beau merely sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll follow him and find out," he said, setting the bags down onto the kitchen counter, which were raided once he had disappeared from the bus too.

***

"Elliott?" Beau called, walking around the parking lot of the venue. He knew he couldn't have been too far away, could he? Where would he have gone? He walked around a corner and spotted the blond, standing with his back towards Beau, staring at his phone. "Elliott?" he repeated, walking slowly up to his friend. Elliott audibly sighed and then turned around while pocketing his cell phone.

"What?" he asked, his tone sounding strained as if he had been crying. Had he? Beau couldn't tell in the dark. There was some light, but not enough to see Elliott's face clearly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

They stood there in silence for a moment, and Beau really didn't know what to say. 

"Are you upset about something?"

He took a slow breath and nodded.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to pry it out of you?"

"Pry it out of me," he chuckled, looking up at Beau, whom had unconsciously moved closer to him and now they were within arm's length of each other. Beau could tell that he had been crying.

"Come on, Elliott. What's wrong? What's bothering you?"

"Valentine's Day always sucks," he stated.

"Okay, I realize you might be upset because you don't have a date right now, but if it makes you feel any better, neither do the rest of us... Well, I think Jared might but-"

"And it's not just that fact, Beau. There's something else that makes it suck even more."

"And what would that be?"

"You," he whispered. 

"What? Why-"

"It's because I want to be with you, Beau! And here you are, in all your pride and glory, shoving candy at me and pretending you want me to be your Valentine just for a laugh of it with the guys. Well, it hurts, dammit! And I would appreciate it if you'd stop it!"

Elliott was in tears after he shouted it all, and he wasn't exactly sure how to respond. Beau was definitely head over heels for him, but right now, at that moment, he wasn't ready to admit it. He had always thought (in the countless daydreams that he had about him and Elliott) that they would just eventually let each other know somehow that they were interested in each other. That maybe one day it would just slip though Elliott's lips once while he playfully kissed his neck. 

But that hadn't happened yet, and there he was, standing like an idiot not saying a thing in front of his sobbing friend whom had just admitted to him that he liked him. Logic dictates that Beau should tell him he likes him like that too and that it wasn't a joke but he doesn't always follow the logical route (in fact, when did he follow that route? he can't remember the last time one of his actions were logical).

"Okay?" Elliott practically screams, bringing Beau out of his thoughts with a jolt. He has approximately .02 seconds to figure out what the hell he is going to do in this situation and he chooses this.

"Okay," he replies, quietly. Elliott nods and then walks past him, to where Beau can only assume is back to their bus. 

In the following moments after the (absolute shit) decision that Beau had made to simply dismiss the fact that he reciprocated Elliott's feelings, he rightfully catches up with his friend and grabs his arm to stop him from walking.

"What is it, Beau?" he angrily said, spinning around and giving him a hard glare through teary eyes.

Maybe it wasn't the right way to go about it. Maybe he should have thought a little more about how he was going about it - but it was much too late for that. All Beau knew is that he screwed up and he had to fix it and he had to fix it now or he was going to start crying too. And he was not going to start crying.

He put his hands on either side of Elliott's face and kissed him, and the reaction he initially got was complete shock. It wasn't but a split second, however, until Elliott started kissing back and it was sloppy and not anything like the movies or like Beau expected their first real kiss to be...

But it was so much better.

They were both breathless and shaking when they parted and Beau slowly took his hands off of his face and stood back.

"Maybe that makes things a little clearer..." Beau said, kicking his foot at something on the ground - hell, he doesn't even know what it was.

"Well, yeah," Elliott said with sarcasm. Leave it to him to be sarcastic of all things right then. "You could have just told me that, you know, years ago."

"Well! Why didn't you tell me you liked me! I could say the same thing to you-"

"The difference is," he said, raising his voice a bit, "I didn't lead you on. You're the one that kissed all over me and shit."

He had a good point.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just, thought you would get the hint and maybe say something."

It was quiet between them for a moment, and Beau was about to go in for another kiss when they heard Jared calling for them both.

"Beau? Elliott? Where are you- Oh! There you are. We go on in twenty I was just wondering-"

"We're good. We will be right there," Beau said, giving him the signal that he was busy and needing to 'talk' to Elliott. Jared nodded quickly and jogged back towards the bus.

"Now, Elliott," Beau asked, stepping closer to his friend and grabbing his hands to intertwine their fingers. "I feel like I'm ready to ask you properly."

"Go ahead, then."

"Will you be my Valentine?"

"Yes," he said, standing on his tip toes and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Beau had never felt his heart flutter like that before...

"Now let's get ready for the show. Because I know damn well if we start kissing we're not going to stop," Elliott laughed. 

"Yeah, we have plenty of time to do that later," Beau said, winking at his friend before they made their way to the venue together.

Beau reached over and grabbed Elliott's hand and held it while they walked there. It was dark anyways, so if anyone saw they could always play it off as 'you saw it wrong', so he didn't worry about it.

"Hey, Beau?" Elliott asked as they let go of each other's hands and walked inside the building.

"Yeah?"

"Can I have those candies you tried to give me earlier after the show? They really are my favorite."

Beau smiled.

"Yup. But I can't promise you that those will be the only kisses that you receive..."

"Oh my God you are so cheesy stop it," he laughed, nudging him.

**Author's Note:**

> i am in a total belliott shipping mood so this was produced. i wanted to write a koli for valentine's day but hey maybe i still will who knows XD


End file.
